Our Birthday
by DannyPhantomLover
Summary: 6year old Kaoru wishes he had his own birthday, separate from his brother’s. Younger Hikaru thinks he has a solution to this problem. Hikaru x Kaoru oneshot. K plus for very mild twin love near the end.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Summary: **6-year old Kaoru wishes he had his own birthday, separate from his brother's. Younger Hikaru thinks he has a solution to this problem. Hikaru x Kaoru one-shot.

**Author's Note: **An idea I got from an argument my brother and I had once. We have the same birthday, although we're not twins.

The first part of the story is centered on the 6-year old twins. Keep in mind they're.. little. XD

The second part of the story is on the twins on the morning of their-- I mean, Kaoru's—17th birthday.

Please enjoy!

Our Birthday

One-Shot

A 6-year old Kaoru Hitachiin woke up on the morning of June 7th, scampering out of bed to look at the calendar on the wall. His eyes scrolled the huge page until they landed on the date of June 9th.

He squealed and burst out of his room, running down the long hallway that led to the kitchen. When he ran in the doorway to the dining room table, he found his twin brother sitting in his usual spot, eating a small bowl of cereal.

"Hikaru, there're two days until my birthday!" Kaoru announced, climbing to stand on a chair next to his brother. Hikaru swallowed the cereal in his mouth.

"You mean two days until _our _birthday," he corrected. Kaoru sighed and sat down, a look of hurt on his face. Why did his brother always have to make everything theirs? It could never just be Hikaru or just Kaoru.

"Why can't I be special and have my own birthday?" he muttered under his breath. Hikaru stopped his spoon, dripping with milk and bits of cereal, in mid-air as he heard his brother's words. He put it back down in the bowl.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, focusing all of his attention on his twin. Kaoru kept his head down, fiddling with his hands.

"You don't _like _sharing a birthday with me?" Hikaru asked. His brother's head snapped up in alarm.

"No, that's not it at all!" he denied. Kaoru's expression fell as he tried for form more words. "But, it feels… it feels like…"

Hikaru blinked and, somehow, knew what his brother was trying to say. He got down from his chair and climbed up Kaoru's, sitting closely. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, who smiled.

"You feel like we share too much, right?"

His twin nodded and put his head on the table, covering it with his arms. Hikaru put the side of his head on Kaoru's back.

"I know how you feel, Kaoru," he said, his voice softly vibrating through his brother. Hikaru started stroking his twin's hair. "You just want a day for your own, right? You don't want to share this special day with me."

Kaoru mumbled something into the table, but his arms muffled the sound. Hikaru sat up and placed his head on the table next to Kaoru's, moving his arms out of the way. Amber eyes met another pair and Hikaru smiled.

"I've got an idea," he announced, standing up and running into their bedroom to fetch the calendar. He snatched a marker as well and hurried back to the table. One of the maids had brought Kaoru his own bowl of cereal and he started eating. Hikaru climbed back up Kaoru's chair and laid the calendar out. Kaoru moved his cereal bowl and showed confusion. Hikaru smiled as he started working, uncapping the marker and leaning over the calendar.

"What're you writing, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned, watching his brother's actions curiously. Hikaru had managed to make a sloppy 'Kao' and was working on his 'r'.

"I'm almost finished…" he muttered, trailing the squiggly stem to his 'u'. "There!" He underlined his brother's name that was on the 9th.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked. His brother pointed to his work, showing off how he wrote 'Kaoru'.

"I gave you your own birthday!" he said. Kaoru put his face close to the calendar, squinting his eyes. He sat up and looked at Hikaru, who was grinning widely.

"You can't give someone a day!" Kaoru argued. "That's not legal!"

"Nuh-uh, it's legal," Hikaru replied. "June 9th was _our_ birthday, so it was _our _day. I own some of it, so I gave you my half."

"But that's not fair to _you_, Hikaru!" the younger twin yelled, shaking his head.

"Yes it is!" Hikaru yelled back. "I gave you your own day as my present!"

"Hikaru-!" But Kaoru's further disagreeing was stopped when Hikaru covered his brother's mouth with his hand.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru," he said. Kaoru blinked a few times before bringing his hand up to Hikaru's, taking it off of his mouth.

"Thank you," he replied. He spread his arms as an offer for a hug and Hikaru took it. Once the boys let go, Hikaru ruffled Kaoru's hair. He giggled and pushed his hand away, fixing it back to the way it was once before.

"Wait… Hikaru?" he started.

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied, reaching his hand out for his brother's bowl of cereal.

"When will you have _your _birthday, then?" he questioned. Hikaru put an expression of thinking on his face before he came up with an idea.

"Halloween!" he exclaimed. Kaoru laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you'll get to dress up on your birthday!" he added.

"Yeah!" Hikaru said. Kaoru took his bowl of cereal back from Hikaru and continued to eat. Hikaru, on the other hand, was attempting to spell his name on Halloween's date.

* * *

11 years later, Hikaru stirred silently and opened his eyes. The clock proved for it to be too early to get up, but he didn't care. He wanted to be the first to wish his brother a happy birthday.

Hikaru leaned over his sleeping brother, tucking some of Kaoru's hair behind his ear. The older twin put his nose in his twin's hair, inhaling a bit of his scent. Kaoru let out a breath and turned over, now facing his other.

"What is it?" Kaoru mumbled, his eyes still shut. Hikaru placed a light kiss on his forehead, causing Kaoru to lazily open his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru," he whispered, leaning up to smile softly. His twin sat up to lean his head on the bedpost.

"Happy birthday, yourself," Kaoru said, still half asleep. Hikaru shook his head and brought his face close to his brother's.

"No, my birthday's not until Halloween, remember?" he reminded, throwing a slight smirk to his statement. Kaoru lost the strength to keep himself up anymore as he slid back down onto the bed.

"Hika_ru_, let it go," he whined, grabbing some sheets to snuggle up in once more. "We were little and had no idea what we were doing." His brother laughed and leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Oh, so you _like _sharing a birthday with me now?" he questioned.

"Of course," Kaoru answered.

"So I can have my birthday back now?" Hikaru asked, smiling into his brother's neck. Kaoru shifted his position, causing his brother to sit up. Kaoru subconsciously moved his head to Hikaru's bare chest, seeking more warmth.

"You never lost it in the first place," he said, slowly drifting back into sleep. Hikaru started stroking his twin's hair, smiling to himself.

"Today is my birthday too then, right?" he asked. Kaoru was so close to sleep that all he could do was nod. Hikaru placed an arm around his other.

"Happy birthday to me, then," he whispered. Kaoru mustered up enough strength to lean up and place a light kiss on his brother's lips. When they parted, the younger twin fell back to his original position on Hikaru.

"Happy birthday, Hikaru," he mumbled. In no time at all, Kaoru was once again fast asleep. Hikaru smiled and made himself comfortable under his brother.

Happy birthday to them.


End file.
